


Different

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, murder fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was different, but almost like it had been this way all along. </p><p>A look into the life of the murder husbands from Will's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

It was different, but almost like it had been this way all along. 

Hannibal still looked at Will the same: fond, tender, and at times exasperated but there was the newfound sharp edged look of lust. Will could be doing something as simple as brushing his teeth, and suddenly see a familiar glint in Hannibal’s eye before finding himself pushed against the sink with Hannibal on his knees. 

Even his skin felt different: softer, but stronger, as Hannibal’s teeth would bite and not break though Will sometimes wished it would. The feel of their skin together was an addiction he knew would never grow old, the teasing brushes even out of bed or fleeting kisses an afterthought he’d find himself seeking when Hannibal didn’t indulge him. 

That was different as well, the ease of which he was fine with being spoiled. Hannibal was more than happy to provide him with a plethora of clothes, various fishing gear, dogs, and even a boat that he felt more than happy to take without even an ounce of worry for the cost. 

Hannibal himself was different in more than his appraisal of Will. He laughed now, long and loud at things like Will stepping in dog poo from their new puppy or burning eggs the one time Will attempted to cook breakfast as a surprise. He shared more easily, stories that Will knew had never been told to anyone else about the past with hints at their future. 

Will now found himself being territorial without even thinking of it, hand in Hannibal’s when they were in public and public displays of affection at times he felt threatened by appraising looks, or Hannibal’s gaze lingering too long at passersby. He left visible marks, starkly obvious even if people weren’t wondering, and he was the one who requested the first time for their identities to be married. 

Hannibal indulged in his attention, preening and showing off the signs of ownership Will preferred though he wasn’t without his own insecurities. The stark changes to Will’s appearance made his looks that much more striking: short cut hair, contacts, and no facial hair; and while Will’s attempts at showing off their relationship were obvious Hannibal’s were more subtle. He touched Will more often when they were in public, hand at the back of his head feeling the growing hair there, a kiss to his cheek for no reason at all, and sometimes letting his hand graze Will’s behind or initiating a kiss that was just short of indecent in polite company. 

The biggest change was the killing, though at times they indulged more in each other than murder. 

There were more than the occasional need to feel the blood beneath their hands, though they never displayed their design to anyone but them. The thought of sharing this with anyone: with strangers or even people Will once called friends, was out of the question. 

Their design was theirs and no one else’s.  
Will was sure they would indulge in displays eventually, when they were ready, but for now the world felt like it was narrowed down to just the two of them even in a crowded room. 

The difference was now there was nothing holding them back from each other.


End file.
